It Knows
by MegaLuigiX
Summary: Stanford Pines was more than he seemed, that everyone was sure. But what we weren't so sure was that Dipper Pines was also hiding some secrets... Follow Dipper's quest to discover every secret imaginable-while also discovering something about himself... [On hiatus, maybe it'll end up discontinued. But I don't think it'll be the case.]
1. The AI on the Bunker

It has been a few hours up until Stanford's brother jumped out of the portal. I've yet to believe the Author is between us. And furthermore, Stanford's brother!

Yes, I am calling _him_ Stanford. He confirmed he used those ID's for international travels and such, and the news were referring to his brother, who was called Stanley. But it's going to take more than that to make him gain my trust again.

Mabel, on the other hand...I might not trust her anymore. But I still care for her. She's my twin, and I don't want any other predicament to fall upon us. Soos hasn't woken up yet. Wendy's been off the whole day.

The Author was also asleep. Whatever was happening on the other side of the portal, it drained him. I'd most likely shower him with questions, but I decided to keep my cool, and wait for the proper time.

...And speaking of proper time... Now I'd better get moving. Mabel and Stanford are too busy watching TV...bonding...It's better to let them be. I went outside and reached to where the Author's bunker was. Looking around to see nobody, I hit the switch that revealed the staircase.

Once everything turned out fine and dandy, I proceeded down to where the room with the cryptograms. I eyed the trap carfully, and dodging it, I came at one wall. I pressed one tile on the furthermost right, one on the furthermost left, and one in the top. A passage has been revealed.

I stepped forward, and blue and red lasers started to cover me. I stood perfectly still, with no surprise on my face.

_After all, this wasn't the very first time I stepped in here._

"_**Scan complete. Welcome, Dipper Pines.**_" A loud, computerized voice told me. I returned the greeting. "Hello, M.B. I trust you are ready to restart the portal now?"

"_**Yes. The gravitational anomalies have been nullified. I shall reboot the portal right away.**_" M.B answered. You might be asking who is that. I'll explain.

Before I got out of the bunker, I discovered this place. A room, with a strange machine. Once I explored the options, I booted up the system. Turns out, this is a room with a A.I that knew all secrets of the universe. Well, used to know. The 30 years he spent turned off didn't do well to his memory, and he apparently lost a core component. His true name is **M**ain **B**rain. I decided to help him in finding his missing component, and in trade, I'd have all secrets in my hand!

Of course, we haven't found much about it, and the anomalies (who started even before Stanford's portal was at full power) were shortening M.B's capabilities. Of course, barring the portal's destruction, I figured he'd be at full power again.

"I have found the source of the gravitational anomalies." I spoke. "Stanford had a portal just like yours, and he used it to bring back the author."

"_**Is the author okay?**_" M.B asked, a bit of curiosity and happiness on his robotic voice.

"It appears so. He came out really tired, though." I told him. "I'll call him over one day, though." I offered.

"_**Your sentiments are much appreciated, Dipper.**_" M.B. Answered. I smiled at him, but my attention was soon turned to a beeping sound at the room.

"Did we caught something?" I asked. I went up to the source of the beeping: the radar. It showed a positive result. "M.B, did you pinpoint the location?"

"_**Yes. It appears to be in Gravity Falls's Chinatown.**_" M.B informed me. I was curious, to say the least.

"Gravity Falls has a chinatown?" I questioned. I never heard of nor saw that chinatown. That was odd...but not as odd as the monsters I encountered.

"_**I will pinpoint the location and mark it on the GPS on the table, Dipper.**_" M.B told to me. A few seconds later, more beeping. This time, a kinda-sorta watch popped out. It was the GPS he commented. A quick look at it, I noticed that the location for the chinatown was a couple of miles away. A kinda long jog. Unless...

...

No, I can't drive. Then...

No, calling Wendy might not work. She might notice how I'm going solo...

Well...calling Wendy is a better idea.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"Thanks, M.B. I'll be off to the shack, and tomorrow, I'll search for it." I spoke to him. He agreed and shut down for a moment of rest. Hey, even A.I.'s need some sleep time.

Exiting the bunker and coming close to the shack, I come across...Wendy! This is my chance!

"Hey, dude!" Wendy waved "Where've ya been?"

"Oh, I was just going for a nature walk." I answer her question. "Say, Wendy, I was wondering if you could help me with my next mystery hunt!"

"Oh, really?" She replied. "Help with what?

"To find the Gravity Falls Chinatown. I just need to go a couple miles north."

"Sweet. Wanna find out about the rumors, éh? Just warn me whenever you want to go." And with that she left. That was too easy! Entering the Shack, I found that Mabel and Stanford were sleeping on the sofa. Heh, the movie might've been boring.

I set myself to go tomorrow morning. Maybe I can find M.B's things there...

Ugh, I really need to sleep...but...

Argh, screw it! I picked up Mabel, só that she wouldn't have to waste her time to later go to bed.

"Mm..Bro-bro...?I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

"_An apology's not good enough, Mabel._" I thought to myself. She could be naive sometimes...

Finally finished putting her on the bed, I moved to mine and begun sleeping...

But a thought flashed in my head...

_Does Mabel really trust me?_


	2. Chinatown Scavenging

_-(Chapter 1)-_

**_Hello, everyone! I am so sorry to keep you waiting for this short chapter. I have two reasons: exams and writer's block. Ugh, I hate these with a passion._**

**_Anyways, hope you enjoy!_**

I woke up very early in the morning. I want to make sure Stanford doesn't catch me. I grabbed my gear and went downstairs to meet Wendy.

"We're leaving that early?" Wendy asked, most likely out of curiosity. I nodded and got outside, with Wendy soon following.

Wendy and I fetched the golf cart, and drove to the location I was pinpointed by M.B.: Gravity Falls Chinatown. Only a few minutes later, we were there.

Gravity Falls Chinatown looked a lot more like a ghost town instead of an unfinished project. Many buildings look completely new and fresh, street lights looked active... Aside from the lack of people, the place was utterly beautiful, and definitely nailed the motif it was going for.

"Wendy, don't you wonder why would they shut down the project?" I asked her, mostly for the opinion.

She shrugged. "I dunno, dude. They say it's because of sightings of a mysterious monster that ate a worker. It's just baseless rumor though."

Welp, I should've known. It's never that easy, isn't it? We began to scavenge the place, and we found some cool trinkets. Games, clothing, mini-figures... While we were just exploring for curiosity, I got greater ratings of energy. The Ark of the Cosmos must be nearby...

Following the energy signal, I found a department store. This must be where the core is!

"Wendy! Let's check this place, and then get outta here." I called her. She entered the store,curious to any findings. On the other hand, I scanned the environment to find the component of M.B. Sure enough, I found it.

It was a weird bracelet-like thing. It had some odd description in blue, but the language seemed ancient. I grabbed it and put it in my arm, for the sake of never dropping it.

"Okay. Let's get going!" I motioned to Wendy. She quickly followed me with a couple of things she found in the store. Storing everything in the golf cart, we fastened our seatbelts and got ready to go.

That's when I felt that a weird, huge shadow was looking at us. A guttural growl was emitted. Both of us exchanged worried looks.

"W-wendy..."I stuttered. "RUN FOR IT!"

No response was needed. The cart blasted off as high speeds. As I looked around, I spotted what looked at us: a gigantic lizard. Looks like the rumors actually were true.

The critter was advancing really fast, so I had to think of something. Maybe it was luck or pure bliss, but I had an idea. "Wendy, do you have your axe?!"

"Yeah! Why?!"

"I need it!"

"Dude, what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to kill him!"

With no more words, I grabbed her axe. The lizard was coming closer... and closer...and closer... whether it was luck, or I hit him where I should, the lizard fell down on the ground, unresponsive.

Wendy and I stared at each other for a few seconds before we decided not to speak about it and went back to the Shack. We seemed to spend a lot of time in the Chinatown, as the sun was setting.

Returning back to the Shack, we butt heads with the author.

"Where have you both been?"

"Uh...exploring." I answered to him.

"You two seem rather shocked about something." he commented. Wow, he must have a good eye.

"Would you believe us if we say that we got chased by a gigantic lizard?" Wendy questioned, with a exasperated tone.

"Beleive me when I say I saw worse." The author shot an...odd look to the both of us.

After that, we just entered the Shack and divided the goods we found (of course, I kept the Arc of the Cosmos). I got most of the videogames, but I also have got some neat clothes. Wendy kept most of the accessories. I think it fits her better in all honesty...

"Well, dude, gotta go home." She ruffled my hair. "It was fun. Except the lizard thing. But it was fun."

"It was fun for me too!" I fist pumped with her. "See you tomorrow!"

Wendy waved and left. I should get some sh-

"Bro-bro?"

..._Oh, no._

"Where were you?"

It was Mabel and Grun—I mean, Stanford.

"Uh, ah, I was just...exploring the Chinatown."

"And you seem to find a lot of stuff in there!" Stanford commented, while...giving me a pat on the back...

"Omigosh, Bro-bro, this game is soooo rare! C'mon, let's play it!" Mabel beamed to the living room excited as she's always been.

….Eh, the shut eye can wait. I need to spend some time with my sis.

**Dipper better relax, this isn't the end of his adventures.**


End file.
